


The smile when you tore me apart

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Takumi-kun Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Feels, Introspection, Love, M/M, Mental Coercion, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era meglio così, continuava a ripetersi. Era meglio fingere che non fosse mai accaduto niente, fingere che quello che provava per Arata non fosse altro che nella sua immaginazione, fingere anzi che il più grande non esistesse.
Relationships: Misu Arata/Shingyouji Kanemitsu
Kudos: 1





	The smile when you tore me apart

**_~ The smile when you tore me apart ~_ **

Era meglio così, continuava a ripetersi. Era meglio fingere che non fosse mai accaduto niente, fingere che quello che provava per Arata non fosse altro che nella sua immaginazione, fingere anzi che il più grande non esistesse.

Eppure, per quanto Shingyouji fosse sempre stato bravo a prendersi in giro a questo modo, non credeva di potere davvero arrivare a mentirsi fino a questo punto.

Camminava senza una meta precisa intorno alla scuola già da un po’ ormai, e non gli riusciva ancora di sentirsi stanco.

Avrebbe voluto smettere di pensare, concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa che non fosse Arata Misu, ma sapeva già in partenza che non ci sarebbe riuscito.

Era dal momento in cui aveva messo piede per la prima volta alla Shidou Gakuen che per il più grande aveva sviluppato quella forma di ossessione, e non vedeva per quale ragione le cose avrebbero dovuto iniziare a cambiare adesso, solo perché la realtà ormai lo metteva dinnanzi a fatti che non era più in grado di ignorare.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto che Arata sorridesse a lui nello stesso modo in cui stava sorridendo per Sagara al telefono. Gli sarebbe piaciuto vederlo così allegro per merito suo, senza doversi accontentare di quegli scorci rubati quasi per caso, solo perché stava passando di lì.

Ma di tutte le cose che nel corso del tempo aveva voluto da lui ne aveva ottenute fin troppo poche, e anche quelle che aveva avuto non gli sarebbero bastate in eterno a convincersi che al più grande importasse qualcosa di lui.

Pensava, pensava, ricordava ogni attimo passato con il più grande, prendeva in considerazione ogni suo atteggiamento e le conclusioni alle quali arrivava gli piacevano sempre meno.

Ad Arata di lui non importava niente. Anzi, probabilmente lo riteneva anche un fastidio quando non gli tornava utile la sua presenza.

Shingyouji non avrebbe voluto pensarla in questi termini, ma era il comportamento del più grande che ce lo portava, era lui che non mancava mai di mostrarsi scostante, irritato, spesso anche dovendosi sforzare di farlo, come se non volesse lasciargli niente a cui appigliarsi.

Ora doveva soltanto chiedersi se lo amava abbastanza da allontanarsi, da privarlo della sua presenza, lasciando che si sentisse libero di muovere un passo senza che lui lo seguisse come un’ombra.

Provava una stretta al cuore al solo pensiero, ma non vedeva altra soluzione.

Era stato bravo a dirgli che lo amava, a dirglielo spesso, meno nel tacergli quanto quella sua indifferenza lo facesse stare male, ma alla fine sapeva che non sarebbe cambiato poi molto.

Arata Misu non sapeva che farsene di lui né del suo amore.

E se quello che voleva era solo un giocattolo, e adesso di quel giocattolo si era stancato, Shingyouji non poteva che comportarsi da quel bravo animale domestico che era stato fino a quel punto e lasciare la sua vita senza fare rumore.

Avrebbe fatto male, più male forse di quanto potesse sopportare, ma era quello che andava fatto.

Voleva vedere ancora quel sorriso sul volto di Arata, voleva vederlo sempre, voleva che non si lasciasse più spegnere dalla sua presenza.

E se si fosse dovuto accontentare di guardarlo da lontano, allora lo avrebbe fatto.

Smise di camminare, in quel momento.

Ne aveva avuto decisamente abbastanza di pensare, e ne aveva avuto abbastanza delle conclusioni alle quali era giunto.

Senza fare rumore, si disse ancora.

Se fosse stato discreto abbastanza, forse Arata non si sarebbe nemmeno accorto della sua mancanza.

***

Faceva caldo, quella sera.

Shingyouji non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse davvero così tanto caldo, dopotutto era il sette di luglio, o se invece fosse tutto quello che era successo quel giorno a farlo sentire così.

Per una volta si sentiva di non credere alle parole di Arata quando gli aveva detto di essere solo una sua proprietà, quando lui gli aveva detto ancora di amarlo e ancora non aveva ricevuto risposta, quando aveva continuato a mostrarsi del tutto indifferente a lui.

No, non gli aveva creduto, perché se davvero non avesse avuto neanche un minimo di importanza per il più grande, allora non sarebbero stati lì insieme adesso.

Arata non lo avrebbe fermato mentre cercava di andarsene e sarebbe rimasto insieme a Sagara a passare insieme a lui la serata, così come aveva programmato fin dall’inizio, a sfoggiare quel sorriso che a Shingyouji ancora sembrava non voler mostrare.

Misu gli camminava davanti, apparentemente diretto di nuovo verso i dormitori.

Lo seguiva ad un passo di distanza, un po’ perché vi era abituato e un po’ perché gli piaceva guardarlo camminare. C’era qualcosa di... elegante. Qualcosa che non aveva mai visto in nessun altro, quel qualcosa che lo teneva aggrappato all’amore che provava per lui giorno dopo giorno.

“Torniamo dentro, mi sono stancato.” gli disse dopo qualche secondo l’altro, e Shingyouji annuì nonostante questi non potesse vederlo.

Quando furono dentro l’edificio gli si avvicinò di poco, senza mai smettere di sorridere.

“Arata-senpai?” lo chiamò, mentre continuavano a camminare verso la stanza di quest’ultimo. “Hai appeso il tanzaku quest’anno?” gli chiese, incuriosito, e Misu si fermò improvvisamente, a pochi passi dalla porta.

Non riusciva a vederlo in viso, ma ebbe come la sensazione che avesse sorriso, anche se solo per un attimo.

“Sì, l’ho scritto.” gli rispose, aprendo la porta ed entrando nella stanza, lasciando che poi Shingyouji se la richiudesse alle spalle.

“E che cosa...” domandò ancora il più piccolo, fermandosi dopo l’ingresso e appoggiandosi con la spalla contro il muro portante, mentre l’altro si sedeva sul letto.

“Questo” lo interruppe prima che potesse concludere la frase. “Non ti riguarda, no?”

Si sdraiò sul letto allora, fissando il soffitto con espressione neutra.

Shingyouji si chiese che cosa stesse pensando, ma partiva già rassegnato. Era una sensazione alla quale era piuttosto abituato, quella di non capire che cosa gli passasse per la testa.

“Mi dispiace di averti interrotto. Con Sagara-senpai, intendo. In fondo era un tuo ospite, e non è stato giusto che tu te ne andassi via con me e lo lasciassi da solo.”

Arata alzò un sopracciglio, facendo un mezzo sorriso sarcastico.

“Non me ne sarei andato se non avessi voluto farlo. Questo almeno dovresti averlo capito. E poi cosa c’è, ti stai lamentando forse?” lo provocò, alzandosi lievemente sui gomiti.

Shingyouji scosse la testa più volte, sorridendo imbarazzato.

“No, certo che no. Sono felice che tu abbia deciso di passare la serata con me.” gli disse, adesso senza traccia di vergogna.

Ripensando a come si fosse sentito insicuro nei giorni scorsi, a come fosse stato deciso a lasciar perdere quello che provava per Arata, in confronto adesso si sentiva felice come mai era stato in vita sua.

Forse non avrebbe mai avuto dal più grande tutto quello che voleva, ma qualsiasi concessione l’altro gli facesse era più che bene accetta, e quel giorno gli aveva dimostrato che per quanto freddo potesse sembrare, Shingyouji faceva comunque parte della sua vita. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma era questa consapevolezza a bastargli adesso, a continuare a farlo sorridere.

“Vieni qui, Shingyouji.” gli disse allora, spostandosi di poco sul materasso per lasciargli spazio; il più piccolo guardò nervosamente la porta, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

“Ma Hayama-senpai...”

Arata scosse la testa, facendo un verso sarcastico.

“Era con Saki, no? Visto che ha deciso di concedergli un po’ del suo preziosissimo tempo non credo che tornerà così presto.” lo liquidò, e allora l’altro si convinse a raggiungerlo.

Non che avesse poi bisogno di chissà quale persuasione. Era da quando avevano lasciato il camerino di quel negozio che aveva voglia di averlo ancora vicino, che aveva voglia di sentirlo accanto e addosso a sé, ma sapeva bene quale fosse il suo posto, e che se voleva qualcosa non poteva far altro che aspettare che fosse l’altro a concedergliela.

Si distese di fianco a lui, guardandolo dritto negli occhi mentre Arata faceva altrettanto, e mentre poi si risollevava sul letto, spingendolo verso il centro e spostandosi sopra di lui, cercando spazio fra le sue gambe.

Shingyouji era quasi affascinato da ogni suo movimento, tanto che ad un certo punto smise anche di respirare, quasi non si ricordasse più come fare.

Lo guardò sbottonargli la camicia che gli aveva comprato, chinarsi a baciargli leggermente il petto, e poi continuare lentamente a togliergli i vestiti, scrutandolo con un’espressione che l’altro trovò indecifrabile.

Quando si tolse anche lui i vestiti il più piccolo cercò di non fissarlo con troppa attenzione, avendo già sperimentato quanto di solito quella sua docilità nei confronti di Arata vacillasse in situazioni come quella.

Portò invece gli occhi sulle sue mani che ancora lo accarezzavano, facendolo rabbrividire, che velocemente si spostavano fra le sue gambe, toccandolo con più decisione, costringendolo a serrare gli occhi quando le sentì spostarsi più in basso, iniziando a prepararlo.

A Misu non era mai piaciuto perdere tempo, eppure quella sera sembrava aver deciso di alternare il ritmo, di concedersi di più, e Shingyouji non poteva che essere grato di quel suo tentativo di provocarlo, cosa che gli riusciva fin troppo bene.

Si spinse contro la sua mano, in dei movimenti leggeri, quasi impercettibili, ben sapendo che l’altro si sarebbe fermato del tutto a qualsiasi suo tentativo di non sottostare ai suoi ritmi.

Eppure Arata sorrideva in quel momento, non quel sorriso felice che il più piccolo gli aveva già visto in viso, ma per quanto provocatorio fosse era pur sempre un sorriso.

Quando lo vide sistemarsi meglio su di lui, passando il palmo della mano sotto la sua gamba e portandosela contro un fianco, spingendosi contro di lui senza tuttavia penetrarlo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, come in attesa di una sua reazione.

“M-Misu...” gemette Shingyouji, mordendosi un labbro mentre l’altro si divertiva a provocarlo, mostrando più desiderio di giocare con lui di quanto gliene avesse mai visto.

“Che cos’è questo cambio di registro?” puntualizzò difatti, spingendosi ancora di poco contro di lui, portando una mano sulla sua spalla e stringendola per cercare appiglio.

“Mi dispiace, Arata-senpai, io...”

“Non ho detto che non puoi farlo.” lo corresse ancora, e non gli diede poi il tempo di aggiungere altro che si spinse del tutto dentro di lui.

Il più piccolo gridò, reclinando la testa contro il cuscino. Quando tornò a guardare Arata lo vide a sua volta con gli occhi chiusi, immobile, ma sapeva già che non avrebbe atteso troppo prima di cominciare a muoversi; e non gli dispiaceva più di tanto, alla fine.

Voleva che si muovesse, voleva sentirlo a fondo dentro di sé, perché era in quei momenti che si sentiva come se loro due fossero in una relazione normale, come se non ci fosse nient’altro che potesse desiderare da lui.

Alzò la testa in un chiaro invito, e l’altro non si ribellò a quella sua presa di posizione, ma si chinò invece verso di lui per baciarlo, schiudendo le labbra e cercando la sua lingua, mordendola piano, continuando a muoversi dentro di lui velocemente, soffocando su di lui qualsiasi gemito.

Era come se gli avesse preso il cuore e ora lo tenesse avvinto in quella bocca e in ogni suo gesto e movimento, ed era una sensazione talmente annichilente che anche volendolo fare Shingyouji non avrebbe saputo come contrastare.

Si muoveva per andargli incontro il più che poteva, ma lasciava il controllo al più grande, perché ad entrambi andava bene così, perché quello era il suo posto e, almeno in quel caso, gli piaceva sottomettersi completamente ai suoi desideri.

Dopo ancora qualche minuto fece come per portare una mano intorno alla propria erezione, sentendosi incapace di resistere oltre. Quando Arata gliela scostò bruscamente fece come per protestare, credendo che l’altro volesse lasciarlo attendere ancora, ma qualsiasi lamentela gli morì in gola e fu sostituita da un gemito acuto quando l’altro avvolse il palmo della mano intorno al suo sesso, muovendolo al medesimo ritmo delle spinte dentro di lui.

Shingyouji memorizzò ogni singola sensazione datagli da quel tocco, non sapendo quando l’altro avrebbe avuto di nuovo un tale slancio di generosità, e non impiegò che pochi minuti prima di inarcare la schiena verso il più grande, raggiungendo l’orgasmo, gridando il suo nome, continuando a sentirlo muoversi fino a quando non venne a sua volta dentro di lui, e si godette anche quella sensazione di calore così intenso, concedendosi di portargli le braccia intorno al collo, attirandolo contro di sé.

Non durò a lungo, e Misu si spostò su di un lato velocemente, sospirando e sdraiandosi, tornando a fissare il soffitto.

Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, e Shingyouji non sentiva altro che il rumore dei loro respiri, e proprio quando si stava per decidere a parlare fu invece l’altro a farlo.

“Tu invece?” chiese, quasi noncurante.

“Io cosa?”

“Cos’hai scritto nel tanzaku?”

Il più piccolo non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare, alzando le spalle.

“Lo sai cos’ho scritto, no?” mormorò, certo che non servisse che dicesse altro.

“Stupido.” bofonchiò Arata. Eppure, sorrideva.

Shingyouji fece come per alzarsi, ma il più grande lo fermò, tirandolo contro di sé per un braccio, lasciando che si stringesse contro di lui, senza dare segno di volerlo lasciare andare.

L’altro non se ne sarebbe di certo lamentato.

Non era perfetto quel suo rapporto con Misu, e non lo sarebbe stato mai, eppure in quel momento sentiva delle certezza che prima non avrebbe mai potuto avere, e sentiva che da quando si erano conosciuti lo aveva frainteso più di una volta.

Non lo avrebbe mai lasciato indietro, Arata, così come non lo aveva lasciato da solo quel giorno, così come ora non gli permetteva di andarsene.

Non gli importava se fosse incapacità di esprimere qualcosa o se non avesse mai avuto voglia di farlo, ma avrebbe rispettato quel suo modo di essere senza chiedergli di più.

Avrebbe continuato a vivere in quel sogno disperato, chiamandolo ancora amore senza aspettarsi mai niente in cambio. Era questa la sua scelta, e non aveva nemmeno bisogno di pensarci, e si ritenne stupido per aver anche solo creduto di poter continuare a vivere senza quello che Arata inconsapevolmente gli dava.

Perché se non si fosse aspettato mai niente da lui, il giorno in cui Misu si fosse deciso a regalargli anche solo un sorriso gli sarebbe sembrata la cosa più bella del mondo. 


End file.
